Frost-Iron Drabbles
by hrs289
Summary: Anything from Fluff to Fights to maybe a lemon or two if I decide I want to try a stab at it again. Teen for right now but might change! Some AU's and some movie related! :D ENJOY!
1. Baby Elephants

_**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**_

**Hey guys! So I was like: "I am really worn down working on all this school work… O.o And I should REALLY update my other stories… BUT… I LIKE ONESHOTS TOO!" So yah! ^-^ Basically I write my Tony a lot of oneshots on my phone late at night when he's asleep and I'm just hanging out tiredly. So I decided I should just put them up whenever I write one! I have three done. **

**And for some of them, (INCLUDING THIS ONE) is based on the new show that my cosplay group is going to come up with at the beginning of 2014 called A.S.S. It is an AU show where Loki is a new freshman in this crazy high school. And Tony the soft more kind of like…. stalks him, because he likes him so much. SO YAH! **

**(HEY! If you like Kingdom Hearts we also have a shitty little show called Behind the Scenes. We also have crappy clips of us just fooling around on Amnesia as Saix and Xemnas, vlog clips of the A.S.S characters talking to each other and just a lot of stuff. IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT WE WOULD BE SO HAPPY! :D)**

**Okay! Enough promoting! ^-^ Enjoy these little snippets of randomness and I'll try to work on the next few chapters of Quiet and Dog Days. OH WAIT MORE STUFF TO TELL YOU GUY GEEZ! **

**I'm doing requests now! :D Because I figured I was not bogged down enough! So yah! I do most every paring and will put up with it if I hate the pairing you pick. I do Kingdom Hearts, Black Butler and Avengers but I can also do any of the Marvel movies and maybe Ouran High School Host Club. Just PM me a prompt and I will get that up ASAP and message you the link! :D**

**Another thing is what do you guys think about a 5 or 6 chapter story when each of Loki's kids tell their stories? They are OC's and such but I will incorrupt the Norse Myths and put up links to their Wikipedia's! ^-^ Whatever you guys want, I know a few people are curious.**

**OKAY! STORIES!? YES! :D Sorry I had a lot of rambling. You guys have been amazing! ^-^ Keep commenting and telling me what you want. XD I WILL GIVE YOU THE WORLD MY FRIENDS! :D Enjoy!**

Tony was staring at Loki. Staring at him. STARING. The kind of drop dead stare that made the professor stop and look at him strangely. The Academy of Social Studies (Academy of Social Shitheads *coughcough*) was a total waste of time. Minus the Challenge Club where he could lick pudding off of Loki's fingers innocently. (Tony SWEARS that Loki knows what he is doing and does it happily just to tease him…. God damn Pepper for pulling him away.)

He loved watching Loki walk home from school. Hey! May sound stalkerish! But like. You never see the guy act loose if he is with other people!

He actually seemed to like dance on his way home with loud music pounding from his headphones that connected to that shitty old shuffle. Tony remembered with a fond smirk how embarrassed Loki had been when he tripped and the iPod flew out. Just when everyone else (including his brother who was kind of a jackass) had taken these iPod touches and old school Nanos and iPhone 5's too. But still Tony knew he LOVED that shuffle like a person. Because he remembered how Loki had rambled about how he earned the money for it on his own in the 6th grade and bought it plus a 2 year warranty that he had never used. Whatever….

At least he had good headphones! (Because he totally did not notice the shit headphones that Loki had and "accidentally" had new good ones fall in to his locker that Tony may or may not have picked the lock on. Phht… NOOO!)

Anyways. He would bob along turning and stopping ever so often muttering lyrics and random thoughts. Tony thought it was the most amazing thing ever.

But the best time was when he would be in 1st period technology. He sat directly across from Loki so that if he turned his chair just so he could see his face and his screen. Loki would bit his lip or thumb nail in frustration at something simple as Photoshop or even PowerPoint once.

It was adorable!

*coughcough* Adorably Manly? Of course.

And so this one day when Tony Stark fully turned around to look at Loki and his screen, he was SHOCKED. Not because he had never fully turned around before, not because Pepper (who may or may not be his girlfriend still) happened to be trying to get his attention.

But because Loki was not doing his work, he was staring at a link from Tumblr. Like he knew how to work Tumblr anyways someone must have sent him the link through email, which means he had been checking his email…Tony wanted his email…

Thus making him stand up and stalk over to Loki's desk, leaning over his chair to watch the screen. It was a baby elephant chasing a soccer ball, but when it got to the ball it tripped over it.

Over all it was adorable.

Adorably manly…

"Hey Lokes. Whatca up to?" There was an annoyed sigh that made Tony smile a shit eating grin.

"Anthony, of course it would not be a Friday morning if you hadn't come to bother me."

"Awh," Tony made a teasing smile, "I make your morning? "Loki rolled his eyes and turned to the screen.

"Leave me be Stark."

"Nah, I like you to much." A bewildered look from a very surprised Loki, he's so dense, gah. Adorable.

Adorably MANLY!

"I meant your GIF. Nice elephant. You know I have quite a trunk as well, if you're good I'll let you play with a ball too." Loki glared and hit him away hard making Tony laugh. "Hey Hey! I'm talking about my zoo! In my back yard? Geez never heard of it?" An eye roll and Loki turned away choosing to ignore him, so Tony just continued.

"Stark Zoo? Nothing? Damn… Shame really." Ignored…. "You should really come see it." Ignored….Silence…. A very unmanly silence…. "I have a baby elephant." He saw Loki's mouth twitch in to an amused smirk. Ah hah! "So, if you wanted to come over I'd show it to you"

Loki blinked and bit his lip, wisely Tony went silent as well. Finally he turned around.

"Fine Stark. I'll accompany you to this zoo." Tony beamed brightly and shook his hand as if he was making a deal. He squeezed his hand lightly and didn't miss the light flush that went through Loki's ears and neck as he whispered, "It's a date."

"I think not Stark…." Came the muttered halfhearted reply. Tony turned around walking back to his seat flashing a wink at Pepper who flustered had turned back to her work.

Deliriously happy he sat back down opening a new tab for Google.

Now to find and buy a baby elephant.


	2. Lies

**Here is some short sadness for you. ^-^ Enjoy~!**

Loki was raised a lie. And he knew it. He always seemed to know it but never really thought about it.

Like a movie title in the back of your mind that you were not sure of, how it constantly nagged you though you fought to just forget about it and concentrate on important things.

Sense he was very small and he and Thor would race around (well Thor would race. Loki would toddle unsteadily having just learned to walk) the castle. And if they got in trouble they always Loki's words to get them out. No matter what age. Because trust me. They still shouted at each other and bolted in races down the streets right up to Thor's Ceremony to be crowned as King.

About then Loki realized that everything was a lie. Everything. He was supposed to be dead. But Odin had lied to him... FRIGGA had lied to him about him and how he was supposed to live, how he was meant to live. Lies.

Thor was not his brother, or his best friend. Lies. Frigga was not his glorious Mother any more than a peasant was.

He may have royal blood. But he did not wear the royal red and silver and black of Asgard. If he allowed himself he could see that on his chest he bore the swirl markings of Jotunn kings. Lies.

He was promised revenge and was given a glass cell and a day of the week where people would punish him. Lies.

Thor said he would still be there for him. Lies.

He got out 5 years after he was supposed to. Lies. He broke out actually. Because they LIED.

He had gone to Midgard. He had met Tony. Tony had promised to love him forever. Hold him forever and be there to make sure everything would be okay. ...then why did he have to go and die...?

Loki had sat at this grave for 2 years now, no food or water and was slowly wasting away. Tony had lied... But he was addicted to lies... He had had them all his life. Sometimes he starts to think.

What if I was not addicted to lies... But I was addicted to Anthony.

That is the only thought that can make him smile anymore


End file.
